Gaara, I love you
by heiji
Summary: Gaara receive a letter… Always the same… Gaaraxlee first text in english so be nice....


Title : Gaara, I love you

Author : Heiji

Bêta and translator : Ephemeris

Pairing : Surprise...

Summary : Gaara receive a letter… Always the same…

Disclaimers : They're not mine ! And I tried everything !

Oneshot :

_Gaara, I love you_

Gaara read another time the letter he had in the hand. It wasn't signed, of course, but who could had send this to him ?

_Gaara, I love you_

He knew very well that it was Valentine Day, but now, he had take the habit of this. A Kazekage receiving a love letter hid in the official mail was rare and a bit funny. It has been three years that at every Valentine Day, he received a love letter with only these few words :

_Gaara, I love you_

And however, each time, the writing of the letter seemed familliar to Gaara… Each year, he searched and each year, he didn't find anything… Suddenly, an idea reached his head. During a few seconds, he asked himself if it will be possible that Naruto, in his functions of Hokage, received that kind of letters too…

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Gaara answered by a simple « Come in ».

It was Temari.

Temari : So, you have received the annual letter ?

Gaara didn't say anything but gave the letter to her.

I don't like that kind of joke, Gaara said, really seriously.

Temari : I don't think it's a joke... What intrigues me the most is this small heart on the name 'Gaara'.

Temari rested the letter and changed subject.

Temari : By the way, I came to tell you that Lee is coming to do his report on the forces of Konoha and Suna at the borderline like every three months. He'll be there in an hour.

Gaara assented without really listen to Temari. She smiled, leaving alone the Zazekage... Gaara placed the letter in front of him and read it again.

_Gaara, I love you_

And another time.

_Gaara, I love you_

But even if he read it, he had no idea of who could be the writer. The paper had nothing special, it was just white, and the enveloppe was really simple, unobstrusive and could be taken for official mail. Only the writing intrigued Gaara because it reminded him something.

After twenty minutes, Gaara put away the letter. His mind focused on his visitor, Lee. Gaara, even if he didn't want to show it, had created links with some other people than his family and Lee was one of these people… Especially Lee in fact. Gaara remembered their first fight.

His desire to fight.

His incredible speed.

The only one that had touched him, and not just physicly.

This desire of Gaara to kill him…

Then this second meeting…

When Gaara has shown himself so protective, preventing Lee to fight Kimimaro.

This complicity that was born little by little between them and that Gaara couldn't define. Gaara felt something special for Lee, but he couldn't be able to tell what it was.

He went out of his mind when someone knocked on the door, throwing him away of hid thoughts.

Gaara : Come in.

The door opened and Lee appreared, apparemently radiant.

Lee : Hello Gaara !

Gaara answered with a head sign and a big smile, thing really rare from him

Lee : How are you ?

Gaara : Very good. The work of Kazekage makes me really busy, but I'd take the habit. And you ?

Lee : Great, even more that day…

Lee didn't say anythong more and put his report on Gaara's desk. The two boys talked for a moment and Gaara asked for Kankuro.

At this moment, Lee hurt himself on the head.

Lee : I'm the king of idiots ! I deserve a punishment !

Lee was going to go make 300 rounds of Suna on his hands when Gaara stopped him.

Gaara : Just, tell me why you deserve a punishment ?

Lee : That's true, what a stupid ! I deserve a double punishment !

Gaara : Later...

Lee : Yes, I have great news for you. Kakuro has become a daddy. His daughter is born.

Gaara : Really ? How did he called her ?

Lee : Gatema

Gaara smiled. His brother gave this name on purpose to his daughter. It was a contraction of Gaara and Temari.

Lee : The girl is doing very well. I've told Temari when I arrived and she was so doddering. She reacted like it was her the mother. She asked me all the questions that you could imagine. What's her weight ? Does she look like Kankuro ? I hope not, it's better for her that she looks like her mother…

Gaara laughed a little. When it was about children, Temari just became doddering.

The talk continued like this for a moment, then the two ninjas decided to be serious.

Lee : Well, let's look at the report.

Gaara took the report and started to look at it.

_Report of activities on the South Borderline_

_In three months, there was no disturbing sign from the other countries ans no sign of bandits from the bingo book. He has been..._

Suddenly, Gaara stopped his readind of the report to look at the love letter received this morning without letting Lee seeing his move. Gaara scanned and compared the writing of the two documents for a few minutes before understand that the writing was the same. He was sure of that, the shape of the letters was identical. A smile appeared on Gaara's face.

Gaara : Lee, do you know that your writing is great ?

Lee : Really ?

Gaara : Yes, I think that you must start to write…

Lee stared at Gaara without understanding what he was saiying.

Gaara : I'm sure you could write novels or...

Gaara grabed the letter.

Gaara : Love letters...

Lee became red as a tomato and fell on his chair.

Lee : Ho… How… How did you ?

Gaara : Your writing is the same, I've recognize it.

Lee looked at Gaara, confused.

Lee : I'm sorry...

Gaara : Why ?

Lee : Because I don't want to break our friendship.

Gaara didn't answer.

Lee : But I think all the things that I wrote, Gaara.

Gaara : You love me ?

Lee : Yes Gaara, I love you for what you are, for this great heart that you hide behind this appearance. For all these little attentions that you have and that you hope nobody will see… I love you.

Gaara stared at Lee and, in a quick move, he walked by him and kissed him.

At this very moment, he understood what he really felt for Lee and that was the first time that he felt something this heavy. Gaara stopped the kiss and looked at Lee in the eyes.

Gaara : I love you too.

Lee couldn't keep his enthusiasm and jumped on Gaara to kiss him. After a moment, Temari entered in the office, but none of the two ninjas saw her. In front of this vision, Temari closed the door immediatly, smiling.

Temari : Oh well Gaara, it seems that you have found your anonymus Valentine…

The end

Translator's note : I don't speak english ! I don't write it eather normally. So, don't wish to kill me for the mistakes that I've done…

Author's note : MikoKriszty asked me a translation of this story. I've always dreamt about publishing a story in English but I don't speak English. Now, it's done; thanks to Ephemeris who was so kind that she helped me.

I hope this story and this couple will please you. Enjoy the reading !

Then, don't forget to let me a review about it; you know, I like reviews.

Thanks a lot bye !

Heiji


End file.
